


Not Gonna Lie

by CassidyChase36



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Criminal AU, F/M, Toby is Happy's puppy, he will do everything for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyChase36/pseuds/CassidyChase36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Criminal AU When Toby won't get in on the latest heist, Happy is the only one who can change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Gonna Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redlightwarning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlightwarning/gifts), [insertclever-titlehere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=insertclever-titlehere).



> Shout out to my girls of the Quintis Support Group! Extra shout out to Megan and Anna for this prompt created during one of our late night headcanon party. Thanks girlys. I love you all! <3

“For this job, we are going into the First National Bank on Sunrise Ave,” Walter says showing the team the layout of the building. 

 

“I’ve hacked into all the cameras and they are ready to be redirected,” Happy says from her seat on the table. 

 

“And I’ve calculated which entrance to use and the exact time to the millisecond; 3:14 pm at the 8th second,” Sylvester says from his computer.

 

Everyone looks over at Toby expecting his input on who to target and when to head in with the least amount of hostages. He has his headphones on, and is blasting music into his ears while reading two psychology books at once. 

 

“Toby? We need your expertise,” Walter says. Toby doesn’t move.

 

“Toby?” Sylvester tries to get his attention but he’s ignored by the genius psychologist too. 

 

“Toby, we need you!” Walter yells, walking over to Toby’s desk and slamming his hand down. Toby calmly looks up at him, removing his headphones. 

 

“Walt, no offense but I’m not doing this job,” Toby says, thumbing his way through the book in his left hand. 

 

“And why not?”

 

“Because, Mr. Smartypants, it’s dangerous. The guards have guns. I thought we said we weren’t going to hurt anyone. Just take their money.”

 

“Toby, it’s fine. Happy is going to go undercover into the locker room and take out their guns. No bullets. No one hurt”

 

“Nope. Still not going to do it.” Toby puts his headphones back, turning his chair away. 

 

“Happy? Can you-” Walter begins.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of this.” She jumps down from the table. “Why don’t you figure the car situation?” She pats Walter’s shoulder on her way past. Walter walks away from Toby’s desk to sit at his own to do just that.

 

“Doc?”

 

“No, Happy. Nothing you could say is gonna make me do it.” He turns to find her sitting on his desk, her feet swinging off the side. 

 

“You know…” She says leaning forward so they are inches apart. She cups his chin in her hand and turns his head a little so her mouth is centimeters from his ear. “I think it’s really sexy when you psychoanalyze people. Maybe tonight… Maybe if you want…. you can try.... to psychoanalyze me…. without using your eyes.” 

 

Toby’s eyes grow big as he recognizes the innuendo. She smirks at him while biting her lip slightly. He quickly gets up without looking at Happy, knowing his face is bright red and his pants a little tight. He almost trips over his chair, trying to get to the TV. 

 

“Okay, Walt…. You’re gonna want to go with this guy…”

 

Happy stops listening and smiles to herself. Damn he’s hot when he’s focused. Not. Gonna. Lie.


End file.
